Le biker et le vampire
by kalhana
Summary: One shot Quatre est hanté par le fantôme d'un être aimé, mais il n'a jamais osé se déclarer mais...


****

Série : Gundam wing

****

Auteur : Kalhana

****

Chapitre : Chapitre unique

****

Genre : Concours du site de Shin donc sujet imposé : 4x1 ! Attention Lime ! 

****

Mail : kalhana@free.fr

****

Disclamer : Gundam wing n'est pas à moi (T_T) et je ne fais aucun bénéfice (tant mieux, comme cela j'ai pas d'impôts à payer).

****

Attention : les mots en italique sont les pensées des personnages.

****

Le vampire et le biker

****

Quatre bascula en arrière sur le grand fauteuil de cuir noir, qui crissa légèrement à cause du mouvement. Il leva les yeux au plafond et soupira en se pinçant le nez. Il était presque minuit et il avait commencé à travailler à 7 heures le matin même, et malgré sa résistance acquise à la guerre, quand il était pilote de gundam, le jeune homme était épuisé. A vrai dire, il se fatiguait tout les jours depuis deux ans dans un seul but : oublier la guerre et ces ennuis, travailler était devenu son échappatoire pour l'oublier, l'exorciser.

Un léger bruit se fit entendre derrière lui ce qui l'obligea à faire tourner son siège de PDG de la Winner corp. Il sourit à la personne qui venait de renter dans la pièce.

-" Migomi, tu m'as presque surpris cette fois ! "

La jeune femme regarda le patron de la plus puissante organisation des colonies et dit tout en le scrutant de ses yeux saphir :

-" Monsieur, il est tard, vous devriez prendre du repos et rentrez chez vous. "

-" Je t'aie déjà dis de m'appeler Quatre et pourquoi tu n'es pas encore partie ? "

La jeune femme soupira en secouant la tête

-" Je suis votre garde du corps et je dois veiller sur vous 24 heures/24 et 7jours/7 pas seulement quand cela vous chante. "

Quatre pencha la tête en pensant à la voix de son bodygard.

__

Sans émotion exactement comme Heero et ces yeux bleu comme les siens.

Il chassa ses pensées et revient face à son bureau. Il ferma son dossier et lança :

-" Je vais dormir, peux-tu appelais la voiture pour me ramener ? "

-" Elle vous attend en bas. "

La femme en tailleur ouvrit la porte du bureau et conduisit son chef jusqu'à sa limousine. Elle monta devant à coté du chauffeur. La voiture démarra vers la résidence Winner.

Quatre quitta la limousine sous le regard de son garde et monta les quelques marches qui le conduiraient au hall d'entrée. Il se dirigea vers ses appartements toujours suivit de Migomi. Elle le laissa ouvrir seul la porte d'entrée de sa chambre et y pénétrait. Quatre soupira en pensant que cette dernière avait compris qu'il pouvait être assez grand pour se changeait et se couchait seul mais il sursauta en attendant deux voix féminine :

-" Maître Quatre, il est très tard vous devriez vous allonger. "

-" Ma sœur a raison vous devait dormir maintenant et aussi vous détendre. "

Quatre vit sortir de son lit deux jumelles d'une vingtaine d'année d'origine métisse japonaise, au vu de la couleur de leurs cheveux d'un brun très européen et de longueur mi-long. Elles bougèrent de manière féline en s'approchant de lui et le tirèrent en douceur vers le lit gigantesque qui trônait dans la pièce.

__

Les jumelles sont vraiment incorrigibles et surtout d'incroyables masseuses. Et leurs chevelures comme celle de Heero exactement de la même couleur. J'ai bien fait de les mettre dans mon harem. Tiens pendant que j'y pense.

-" Je dois aller au harem pour voir les autres. "

-" C'est eux qui nous ont envoyés à vous. " Dirent en chœur les deux femmes.

-" Les filles pensent qu'il est tant pour vous de penser à l'avenir et donc à faire des enfants. " lança la première.

-" Les garçons, eux, vous rappellent qui si vous voulait vous amuser, ils sont à votre disposition. " poursuivit la seconde.

-" Mais il est temps de vous masser afin de vous détendre " reprirent d'une même voix les deux émissaires.

Quatre se mit presque à ronronner de plaisir quand la jumelle vêtue de vert commença à lui masser les tempes et que sa sœur, portant elle du bleu, commença un massage des poignets avec de la crème parfumée à l'abricot.

__

Abricot le parfum préféré de Heero.

Quatre se laissa doucement masser et s'endormi en moins de vingt minutes pour un sommeil réparateur bien mérité.

Pendant ce temps dans une autre aile de la maison, Migomi attrapa son téléphone portable et composa le numéro qui devrait permettre à son patron de reprendre une vie normale dans la mesure du possible. Quatre Winner c'était crée un monde où un fantôme japonais, métis aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns, règne en maître absolu. Et il était temps de mettre fin à tout cela.

Le téléphone sonna ce qui dérangea dans son sommeil un américain très mécontent.

-" Fei tu réponds ? "

-" Duo, Wufei est en mission et je te rappelle que nous sommes dans ton appartement et que tu n'as prévenu personne que tu sortais avec moi et Fei. "

La voix de Trowa fascinait toujours Duo, douce et forte en même temps, un seul mot de lui et il se pliait à sa volonté. Celui ci quitta le giron du français et attrapa le téléphone.

-" Duo maxwell ! J'écoute le condamné à mort ! "

-" Ici Migomi, je suis la… "

-" Le bodygard de quatchou ! Il va bien ? "

Entendant la personne qui appelait, Tro se redressa en position assise sur le lit et attendit la suite.

-" Bien ? Non, il est obsédé par un japonais métis aux yeux bleu et aux cheveux bruns. Et cela devient ingérable, alors j'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider afin de le retrouver et le… "

-" C'est comme ci c'était fait, je passe chercher Quat-man demain dans l'après-midi, d'accord ? "

-" Oui, en revoir. "

-" Bye ! "

L'Américain posa sur son socle l'objet qui l'avait réveillé et se retourna vers son amant.

-" Q-man est en manque de Hee-chan. Cette fois, on les case ensemble, Fei et toi ne m'empêcherait pas d'agir à ma guise. " lança Duo d'un air décidé.

-" Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Je peux t'aider ? " demanda le pilote aux yeux verts en enlaçant le pilote aux cheveux longs.

-" Et bien oui, tu pourrais emmener Heero au magasin Hiptop tout pour la fête demain vers 15 heures et moi je m'occupe de Quat ! Cette fois, ils sont cuits ! "

Duo embrassa fougueusement son amant qui le lui rendit et le rallongea sur le lit comme quelques heures plutôt. 

-" Trowa Barton je te vois venir. "

-" Vraiment ? " le pilote 03 délaissa la bouche rougit le son compagnon pour des caresses linguales plus érotique. L'Américain se cambra et se mit à gémir de plaisir.

-" Alors ? "

-" Trowa si tu ne me fais pas l'amour dans la seconde, je te viole ! "

*************************

Duo commença à faire les cents pas dans la salle d'attente du bureau du pilote 04. Il avait rendez-vous à 13h30 et il était déjà 14h. Si cela continuait, ils rateraient les autres pilotes au magasin. Plongé dans ses réflexions, l'Américain n'entendit pas son ami arrivé dans son dos :

-" Duo ! Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas venir avec toi cet après midi. La Winner corp ne peut pas se passer de moi, je suis vraiment désolé. "

-" Tu te moque de moi là ! Parce que j'ai pris rendez-vous il y a 15 jours avec ton bodygard et elle a dit que c'était d'accord ! Tu ne peux pas annuler ! "

Duo priait pour que les faiblesses de son ami n'aient pas changé après la guerre. Il venait de mentir, enfin, dissimuler la vérité et la modifier légèrement en ce qui concernait les dates mais c'était pour son bien.

-" Duo, tu ne m'auras pas, je te dis que je ne peux pas, c'est que je peux pas ! "

-" Vraiment Quatre. C'est ce qu'on va voir ! "

-" Duo ? Qu'est ce …. "

Quatre vit son ami se dirigeait vers la pièce où travaillait sa secrétaire et y rentrait. Intrigué, il le suivit.

-" Bonjour madame, voilà je vais tout vous dire… "

Le pilote arabe vit son ami parler sans s'arrêter pendant plus de vingt minutes sur le fait qu'ils étaient amis et que Quatre venait de faire une chose horrible en lui poussant un presque lapin et qu'il devait respectait sa parole, etc. A la fin du monologue du natté, la secrétaire regarda son patron et lança d'une voix sans appel :

-" Monsieur, si vous ne partait pas dans la minute avec votre ami, je pose ma démission et je fais tant d'ennui que vous aurez une faillite sur les bras ! Est-ce clair Monsieur Winner ? "

-" Oui. "

-" Bien, alors à demain ! "

La brave femme alliée de Duo poussa son patron dehors en lançant :

-" Bonne fin de journée, à demain ! "

Quatre resta interdit pendant quelques secondes.

-" Duo, tu as poussé ma secrétaire à la révolte et j'ai un après midi de libre. Tu n'as pas changé ! "

-" Nope, allez, on va à Hiptop tout pour la fête, pour te choisir ton costume pour samedi. Tu te rends compte je vais avoir 18 ans et Fei revient exprès sur la colonie L4 pour ça ! "

Un babillage incessant conduisit les deux amis jusqu'à la boutique.

Pendant ce temps à Hiptop tout pour la fête

-" Trowa pourquoi venir ici ? "

-" Duo a dit fête costumée et je ne crois pas qu'il voulait dire spandex et débardeur vert ! "

Heero souri gentiment à son ami, le Français était comme ça, il ne parlait que quand il était seul avec lui, ils étaient amis et une complicité évidente les liait.

-" Tu pense à un costume en particulier ? "

Les coins des lèvres de Trowa défièrent la gravité en montant vers ces pommettes.

-" En fait, oui. Je pensais à ce costume. "

Heero s'approcha et observa sous tout les angles en disant :

-" mission acceptée. " qui lui valu une tape derrière la tête, et, il se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage avec le dit costume.

Duo et Quatre arrivèrent devant le magasin. Duo vit dans la seconde suivante la voiture de location qu'utilisait Trowa, il était donc là et Heero aussi par la force des choses. Duo ouvrit la porte en s'exclamant :

-" Et voilà, le paradis s'ils vendaient aussi des gâteaux et des glaces. Bon regarde, je pense que c'est ce déguisement qu'il te faut ! "

-" Duo… " Quatre était un peu gêné car le costume était " Ce n'est pas moi Duo pourquoi pas celui là, le fantôme c'est bien. "

-" Quatre c'est mon anniversaire alors seteplait ! " Cette phrase fut suivit d'une attaque chibi eyes le fit capituler.

-" D'accord, mais je l'essaye. Et pas de chipotage Duo ! "

D'un pas décidé Quatre se dirigea vers les cabines et sans s'en rendre compte il fut pousser à l'intérieur de l'une d'elle et il se retrouva les deux mains plaquées contre un torse musclé à souhait et une peau douce, comme de la soie, et dorée. La personne qui était là avant lui était en boxer noir et il ne portait rien d'autre. Quatre piqua un fart monstrueux et releva doucement la tête vers l'inconnu, en murmurant :

-" Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé… " et il stoppa.

-" Allah tout puissant, Heero ! "

Un rire tonitruant explosa de l'autre coté du rideau, et Quatre rougit encore plus.

-" Je suis désolé mais c'est Duo qui m'a poussé, il ne savait pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un, … "

Pendant qu'il se noyait dans ces excuses, l'Arabe se pelotonné inconsciemment contre le Japonais, son corps épousa les formes du pilote 01.Les yeux de ce dernier attiraient ceux du pilote 04 et celui ci arrêta de parler pour ce plongeait dans une contemplation qui fut interrompu par une voix :

-" Alors Quat-man, t'as fini ! Je veux aller manger une glace ! "

Quatre se dégagea et sortit à regret de la cabine.

-" Je paye et c'est bon. "

__

Après deux ans, je l'ai revu et il est toujours aussi parfait ! Allah, pourquoi est ce que j'aime Heero ?

Les deux amis quittèrent la boutique de costume pour celle des glaces.

La journée passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Quatre du promettre qu'il viendrait à la fête du samedi soir au moins cent fois à Duo avant de le quitter. En arrivant chez lui, il s'enferma dans sa chambre refusant toutes les visites. Son fantôme était de retour et tous les dérivatifs, qu'il avait créé, n'y changeraient rien. C'était Heero qu'il aimait et désirait, et rien, ne changerait cela.

***************************

Duo s'agitait dans tous les sens, dans trois heures la fête de son anniversaire allait commencer et un de ses petits amis n'était pas là.

-" Fei, mais que fait-tu ? "

Deux bras enlacèrent le pilote stressé et des lèvres embrassèrent sa nuque.

-" Tu m'as appelé, je crois ? "

En se retournant dans les bras du Chinois, l'Américain se pelotonna contre lui tout en lui expliquant : 

-" Tu me manquais et tu étais en retard et… "

Le natté stoppa son flot de parole quand son amant passa sa main dans son pantalon et commença à caressait son contenu. Gémissant doucement Duo se laissa faire. Mais la caresse cessa aussi subitement qu'elle avait débutée et une voie grave et profonde s'éleva :

-" Je te promets de me faire pardonner dés la fin de la fête, mais là, il faut aller se préparer. "

Ponctuant sa déclaration d'un baiser, Wufei quitta l'Américain rassuré sur son sort et sa fin de soirée.

Quatre sonna à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Il portait un pantalon de cuir très serré et un débardeur sans manche qui collait sa fine mais redoutable musculature. Il portait aussi un blouson de cuir décoré de quelques chaînes. Ces lèvres étaient d'un rouge pourpre et son cou fin était orné d'un cordon de cuir noir comme tout le reste de sa tenu. Ces poignets portaient eux aussi des bracelets de métal argent. Ces cheveux blonds n'avaient pas eux non plus ''survécu'' à la transformation. Ces mèches blondes se dressaient sur sa tête grâce à une tonne de gel. La porte s'ouvrit sur un arlequin aux cheveux tressés qui souriait comme un bien heureux.

-" Super, tu es le dernier entre ! Je t'aie mis dans la même chambre que Hee-chan. Au fond à gauche à l'étage. "

Le biker suivit cette boule d'énergie à l'intérieur de la maison et resta stupéfait de son contenu. Un mousquetaire aux origines chinoise parlait avec une marquise de la même nationalité et un oiseau de paradis qui ressemblait fort au lieutenant Noin. Plus loin vers le buffet, Réléna et Dorothy, toutes deux habillées en Gundam Deathscyth en l'honneur de Duo, parlaient avec animation avec ce qui, du moins Quatre le pensait-il, à Lady Une revêtue d'une robe de soirée rouge et très décolletée et fendue.

__

Elle donne dans le sexy maintenant ! On aura tout vu !

Prés de la fenêtre Zechs et Hilde formaient un groupe de Hippy des années 70 du calendrier Grégorien, plus vrai que nature. Les deux dernières personnes dans la pièce étaient assises dans un coin peu éclairé et parlaient à voix basse. Ce groupuscule intrigua Quatre qui se rapprocha de ce dernier. Trowa déguisait en chat discutait avec Heero déguisait en Dracula. Il portait une cape de velours noir doublé de satin rouge. Une chemise blanche à jabot et un pantalon de tissu noir complétaient l'ensemble.

__

Déjà qu'il était magnifique en spandex et débardeur, il est carrément divin avec ces vêtements ! Demi-tour au plus vite ! Le buffet sera ma base de retrait.

Et le jeune PDG ne quitta pas sa base de retrait avant la fin de la soirée et d'être accessoirement très proche d'être ivre. Ces terribles les effets du whisky coca qu'en on pense boire que du Coca ! Heero en bon compagnon de chambre le ramena jusqu'à leur chambre commune. Quatre était très joyeux à cause des effets de l'alcool. Toutes les inhibitions dues à son éducation semblaient s'être envolées.

Une fois seul avec Heero dans la chambre à coucher, Quatre se calma et observa le pilote japonais, qui après l'avoir assis sur une chaise, était en train d'ouvrir le lit où dormirait le biker légèrement saoul. Le jeune arabe se leva de sa station assise et se dirigea sans bruit vers l'homme qui lui tournait le dos. Une fois arrivé derrière le vampire, le motard habillé de cuir lui murmura à l'oreille son prénom, ce qui de surprise, le fit retournait. Ils étaient maintenant en face l'un de l'autre. Le jeune homme blond posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun et se poussa vers le lit. Quand il fut allonger sur le dos, il s'installa assis sur son bassin et commença doucement à embrasser le cou du vampire tout en déboutonnant d'une main agile la chemise de ce dernier. Mais :

-" Quatre arrête ! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! "

Le blond leva la tête vers celui qui venait de parler et puis reprendre son activité et retirer avant toutes protestations la chemise couverte de dentelles du japonais.

-" Quatre ! "

-" Heero Nabrik "

L'Arabe repris son activité en caressant amoureusement le torse du japonais qui semblait en état de choc. Devant cette constatation, le pilote 04 s'arrêta et se releva. Il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir de la pièce quand deux bras l'enlacèrent et une voix murmura à son oreille :

-" Aishiteru "

-" Quoi ? "

-" Je t'aime et pas question que tu partes sans avoir fini ce que tu as commencé. "

Un rire, suivit d'un baiser plus que passionné, poursuivit de caresses et de soupirs. Deux êtres qui se découvrent et s'aiment pour l'éternité.

****

Fin

****

Remarque de l'auteur :

Cette fin est pire que du Barbara Cartland ! T_T Et en plus j'ai toujours pas réussi le lemon de fin ! T_T


End file.
